


skeleton key

by madokidoki



Category: Kami-sama no Iutoori
Genre: Frotting, Lengthy description of Amaya's character via Shun, M/M, Masturbation, Underage - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madokidoki/pseuds/madokidoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He guessed, if he really wanted to look at it that way, he’d have to think of Amaya as the way humans were intended to be and everyone else the exception. They had animal bodies and animal desires at the end of the day, no matter what pretty saran-wrapped version of themselves they packaged away.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, he really hadn’t expected Amaya to start <i>jerking off.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	skeleton key

“You’re different.” He’d said. The you’re like me was said in only as many words, something paraphrased and twisted until it didn’t sound alien leaving Amaya’s mouth. _You have the same scent I do._ He’d said that as if it was something simple and animalistic-- and Shun guessed, at the root of it, that Amaya was all animalistic desire with no reverent regard anyone else held for humanity. At the root of it, he did what he wanted because life wouldn’t have much of a point if he _didn’t_ and Shun reluctantly guessed he felt the same, reflecting back to times of boredom and the thick flesh-sound of a finger separating from a hand.

That being said, aware as Shun was of how Amaya _worked_ , he’d never pondered the extent of that, figuring it only went as far as whatever sadistic thrill Amaya got from ending a life...naturally, he thought as he watched Amaya pull out his dick, he’d never really remembered that Amaya was a second year, like him, never _really_ thought of his animal body as something defined under the same rules as every other teenage boys, but... He guessed, if he really wanted to look at it that way, he’d have to think of Amaya as the way humans were intended to be and everyone else the exception. They had animal bodies and animal desires at the end of the day, no matter what pretty saran-wrapped version of themselves they packaged away.

Nonetheless, he really hadn’t expected Amaya to start _jerking off._

“You said I couldn’t touch them, didn’t you? That means I’ll have to satisfy myself.” His tone was grating and quietly conversational, the same voice he used to say everything. Caught between looking away and just _looking_ , Shun fidgeted uncomfortably as Amaya just kept fucking looking at him-- and, awkward as it was, the steps he’d taken into the discovery of human sexuality had left him confused and somewhere in the middle of _girls_ and _not-girls_. So, try as he might to deny it, there was something... _interesting_ about the slide of Amaya’s skin, the way his bones and body fell perfectly into place. There’d always been something interesting about Amaya, admittedly, but this was different.

Jumping at a slight noise made on an exhale from Amaya, Shun, to his horror, realized he’d been watching. Not just _watching_ , but fucking staring at Amaya and the way his hand moved and the rising and falling of his stomach as it twitched beneath the sensation. Shun, also to his horror, realized that he wouldn’t be passing this predicament without a problem of his own.

_Physiology_. He thought automatically. _Not my fault. My body’s reacting or something like that. Not my fault._ Unfortunately, he didn’t and couldn’t escape Amaya’s notice, the sharp grin that had been present on his face since the beginning only stretching wider as his hand slowed deliberately. “Oh, so you’ll go with it then?” He laughed. Shun wanted to close his eyes until this horrid moment was over, or at least until something interrupted Amaya. Sputtering to fill the silence quickly and not seem guilty of some strange crime, he shooked his head, looking ridiculous with his eyes still shut tightly. He protested vehemently, muttering something about _what does that even mean, you freako,_ playing the position of an embarrassed and ashamed child up until, of course, he felt the palm of a hand slide all-too-easily across the thin fabric of his hospital wear.

Eyes shooting open, he almost reached out and kicked Amaya in the fucking _face_ , but, fuck _fuck FUCK_ for some reason it wasn’t just a singular movement and he kept going, watching Shun squirm with a half-curious half-nonchalantly smug expression. Shun shook his head again, a quick jerk of the head more than anything, his mouth opening now to finally _react appropriately_ and forcing out a weird sort of groan before he could even try to string words together. “W-what-- what _the fuck are you doing?!?”_ He finally decided on hissing, trying to scoot away from Amaya and put space between them. Unfortunately, Amaya grabbed tight to his thigh with the same hand and dragged him back, his other hand still going working plainly at his own dick.

“You’re hard.” He said as if it constituted enough information for a full answer. He tilted his head and grabbed Shun’s thigh again, using his obvious-enough strength to jerk Shun from the couch and sending him sprawling on the floor, almost colliding with the coffee table. “If you’re hard, you should take care of it. Unless you’re going to actually go fuck one of the girls, yanno? That wouldn’t be fair.” He reached forward again, his hand coming to rest on the waistband of Shun’s pants. Shun swallowed thickly and tried to move to shake his head or get the fuck away but, animal instincts be fucking damned, he found himself nodding and reaching down to assist Amaya in pushing down his pants enough to expose his nondescript briefs. Amaya didn’t react too spectacularly, seeming to expect it, and instead went right for his briefs and jerked them down.

Shun could waste no time on being embarrassed, or waiting, or-- or doing something even vaguely and sensical and _human_ , too caught in the same expressive animal behavior of taking what you wanted and doing what you wanted because it gave you purpose. Amaya scooted forward and carelessly threw Shun’s legs over his hips, moving even closer to take the hand he’d been using to downright harass Shun earlier behind himself, for support. Not particularly knowing what Amaya was expecting him to do, he once again prepared to ask a question only to be blindsided by the feeling of skin on his own and _holy shit was Amaya grabbing both of their dicks at once--!?!?_

Outright groaning this time, he moved his hips up to meet the motion, his dick rubbing straight against Amaya’s, he thought strangely of nothing at all and felt only the slide and the heat of his body and the slickness of sweat dripping down his back and _fuck, fuck fuck_ he thought that maybe it would be too easy to get caught off guard by this feeling. Amaya came before him, naturally, as he’d been working on himself for far longer. Expecting him to get up and let go of him to clean up, Shun jumped in surprise at the feeling of the other boy’s hand only tightening around his dick and moving even fucking _faster_ and when he looked up he only felt the presence of cold dark eyes and inhuman intent, only saw the bared-teeth green of a not-boy not-wolf as if he was getting ready to eat him alive and _shit_ \-- he was coming.

Panting and propping himself up on the side of the couch, he tried to calm down first, slowly come back to his senses instead of slamming head first into a mountain of panic. A box of tissues hitting his chest and falling back into his lap, he refocused on his surroundings, seeing Amaya (with his pants already on) returning to his position by the door. He narrowed his eyes and warily accepted the tissues, throwing an anxious glance at the stairs. It appeared that no one was suspicious and nothing had really been tipped off, so he thankfully cleaned himself off and pulled his pants back up.

“It feels nice, doesn’t it.” Amaya said, face turned to the door again.

“...yeah.” Shun found himself answering finally, realizing finally that there was nothing really separating human and animal other than a modern sense of dignity. “Yeah, it does.”

_And maybe--_ He thought. _Maybe if I’m already an animal, then, it’s okay to do what I want._

Closing his eyes slightly and slumping his head back against the couch, he felt strange in his skin and wondered what the hell he was even doing.

Closing his eyes slightly and slumping his head back against the couch, he felt strange in his skin and thought that maybe it didn’t matter what he was doing as long as he did it.

      ** _end._**


End file.
